


Fuck the World

by Moonsault



Series: Heaven & Hell [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Episode Tag, Friendship/Love, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsault/pseuds/Moonsault
Summary: The Raw roster hates Kevin and Sami.  The Smackdown roster hates Kevin and Sami.  But that's okay with them.





	Fuck the World

“I hate this time of year,” Sami muttered as he threw his things into his bag. “Why does Survivor Series turn everything into Lord of the Flies?”

“Lord of the what?” Kevin already had his bag packed and was guarding the door, on the lookout for roving bands of red-clad wrestlers.

“I just mean it’s really weird that suddenly people go on the rampage like this. It’s so random. I hate it.” On the other hand, it seemed totally in-character for 2017, Sami reflected as he dropped his wrist tape on the floor and bent to scoop it up. It was just that kind of shitty year. “Do you think maybe it’s a Wyatt thing? Some kind of spell that kicked in after Hell in a Cell? A Hell in a Cell spell, that rhymes,” he muttered, then realized he was babbling. He did that when he got nervous, and having two entire rosters out for your blood would make a lot of people nervous. “Anyway, a spell? Something to make people who used to be friends hate each other?”

He’d said it half-jokingly, but as he slung his bag over his shoulder and stood he realized Kevin had let the door swing shut and was staring at him.

“Is that--” Kevin’s mouth snapped shut and Sami watched the muscles of his jaws clench before he went on, as if the words had been dragged out of him, “do you think maybe--it could be some spell that makes people hate who they used to love and--and--” He swallowed hard. “Do you think maybe that’s why you--”

“ _What?_ No, Kevin, no!” Sami dropped his bag in a panic to bound across the locker room, tripping over a pair of sneakers, and grab Kevin’s shoulders. “I was kidding, there’s no spell, don’t be silly, nothing made me change my mind. I… I didn’t really even change my mind. I never really hated you in the first place.” 

_Oh,_ it felt so good to say it, it felt good to see Kevin’s eyes as he said it.

“I just felt like I ought to,” Sami went on, breathlessly, wanting only to see that dawn brighten in Kevin’s eyes. “I could never really hate you. And once I gave up pretending I did--” He remembered it again, the strange bright rush of freedom, of looking down at Shane and realizing he had only said he hated Kevin because he was _supposed_ to, that he no longer gave a fuck about what he was _supposed_ to do. “Once I gave up pretending I did, I was finally free.”

“Free to do what?” Kevin whispered, but before Sami could answer, the door burst open and a gang of Raw wrestlers burst into the locker room: Samoa Joe, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns.

There was a sharp, electric pause as they all looked at each other. “Are you with us?” Samoa Joe said.

Kevin smiled at them and Sami saw their postures relax just a fraction.

And then Kevin and Sami jumped forward together, kicking Joe in the jaw, dodging Roman and Seth’s punches, and shoving past Dean to make a break for the door.

“We’re not with anybody!” Kevin called back as they sprinted down the hall.

“We’re with ourselves!” Sami yelled as they careened around a corner, nearly bowling over Mojo Rawley, Zack Ryder, and Shinsuke Nakamura. They skidded past three sets of startled eyes, and Sami stopped just long enough to trip Mojo and then keep running. 

Chaos broke out behind them as the Raw wrestlers pursuing them crashed into the Smackdown wrestlers, and Sami heard Kevin start to laugh helplessly as they ran. It was infectious, and by the time they finally burst out of the arena into the night they were both struggling with stitches in their sides, seized up with laughter.

“Oh shit,” Kevin hissed as they heard the Usos’ voices coming toward them, and pulled Sami behind a pile of sound equipment to hide. Sami wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in Kevin’s shoulder, smothering his laughter, feeling Kevin shaking with glee against him.

“Everyone hates us,” Sami whispered once the Usos had passed by. He couldn’t seem to stop giggling. He felt so alive, so good.

“I know,” Kevin said with relish. “It’s us against the world.”

“Fuck the world,” Sami said, feeling the rightness, the strength of it. Let it burn, let it all burn down, he had Kevin again and he didn’t care.

“Fuck the world,” Kevin agreed. He sighed, a long exhalation of pure delight. “Oh,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around Sami. “I _love_ this time of year.”


End file.
